


Pampered

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Champagne, Flash Fic, M/M, Rose Petals, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: It had cost a lot of gil to purchase a night in the finest suite in Altissia, and Ignis intends to make the most of it.





	Pampered

Champagne on ice, rose petals in the bath, and a sumptuous King size bed to sink into. The executive suite certainly had much to recommend it. Ignis sank back in the water. The bath was large enough that he could completely submerge himself. After one deep breath he did just that, slipping beneath the surface, feeling the heat of the water close over him and cocoon him. Every noise had a thick, bubbly quality underwater. The clearest sound was his heart beating in his own ears.

The knock at the door sounded louder than it had any right to, and Ignis exhaled slowly through his nose, letting the air escape his lungs before he sat up again. “Come in,” he said.

Gladio entered. Ignis felt those warm amber eyes rake over the sight of him, and he crooked one knee and settled back against the bathtub's edge, draping his arms languidly against the rim. “Enjoying yourself?” Gladio asked.

“Immensely,” Ignis breathed. He idly plucked an errant rose petal from his arm, tossing it back into the water before he settled back again.

He opened his eyes when he felt Gladio's fingers brush against his wet hair, and saw Gladio holding a bright red petal between his finger and thumb with a grin. Ignis reached up, plucked it from Gladio's fingers and returned it to the bathwater.

“They're gonna get everywhere,” Gladio said, amusement clear in his voice. He turned, and settled himself on the edge of the bath, his eyes trailing down over the view of Ignis once more.

“The extravagance is worth it,” Ignis replied. It had cost them a lot of gil to take the executive suite. Noct and Prompto were out enjoying the Altissian night air, and whatever entertainment the city had to offer. Which had left Ignis to indulge, and Gladio to, well, watch Ignis indulge.

Gladio held out a glass filled with fizzing champagne. Condensation was forming on the outside of it. Ignis took it, carefully, and rested the stem against his chest. “Want a back rub after?” Gladio asked, with a faint curl to the corner of his mouth that suggested a smirk.

Ignis arched his head back, fixing Gladio with a heavy lidded gaze. “I rather think it's your turn to be spoiled, once I'm done.”

Gladio's grin was bright. “Yeah?” he asked.

Ignis murmured, and brought the champagne to his lips. It was sweet, and dry, and very, very expensive. “Those are silk sashes tying the curtains back over the bed,” he said, pursing his lips a little as he smirked. “I'm sure I can think of another use for them.”

Gladio's chest swelled as he breathed in, taking in the scent of the roses on the steam. “Don't take too long then,” he said, leaning forward. His fingers reached under Ignis's chin, and Ignis moved his champagne glass aside and tilted his head back, allowing Gladio to find his mouth. Gladio's tongue was tentative in its press for entry, and Ignis opened his mouth under Gladio's and brought his own tongue forward to meet it, inviting it in.

Ignis reached his hand up, finding the side of Gladio's neck with his fingers and settled his palm over the stubble there. He kissed Gladio lazily, and opened his eyes when Gladio finally pulled back. Gladio's eyes had gone dark with arousal. Ignis expected his own had done the same. “I'll be out in a few minutes,” he said. “Go and get ready for me?”

Gladio leaned forward again, pressing another swift, penetrating kiss to Ignis's lips. Then he pulled away, and Ignis let his hand fall back into the water. “I'll lock the door,” he said.

Ignis watched the firm muscles of Gladio's thighs and rear flex as he stood, and left the bathroom, and then he settled back into the water and closed his eyes. They would definitely have to treat themselves to this again.


End file.
